Nostalgias
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Después de vivir un periodo donde fue muy feliz con Rin, ahora que no la tiene a su lado, vive rememorando el pasado y su amor por ella, se siente muy triste y solo por no poseer al único ser que en su vida youkai ha podido amar...


**.**

**Nostalgias**

Por Tsuki Lawliet

**.**

Sus ámbares se pierden en el horizonte

Tanto que el otoño parece tibio

No era comparable al hielo de sus ojos

Sin embargo, esconden una gran nostalgia

Ocultan un gran dolor

.

La eternidad, los días, los minutos…

Los tiempos cambian, pero aun él no podía concebirlo

Viviendo entre el pasado, añorando con nostalgia

Rememorando la alegría, la felicidad de antaño

El vuelo de las aves, el perfume de las flores

La voz risueña de la primavera…

La sublime poesía de sus días…

La presencia de su amada,

Su amada Rin…

.

Dueña de sus ojos, era esclavo de su encanto

La única que podía convertir el hielo en fuego,

Ser capaz de construir realidades con fantasía,

Atrapar al invierno y convertirlo en un cálido verano

Aquella misma que devolvió a sus días

La vida, los sueños y el amor…

.

Su dulce mariposa

Su preciado néctar

Aquel adictivo aroma

Su eternidad, dueña de sus suspiros,

De su perpetuo amor

.

Maldiciendo la inmortalidad, odiando la soledad

Aquella eminente pero reservada soledad

Que lo consumía por dentro…

Él no conocía la ansiedad, él no conocía el anhelo

Hasta el día en que vio sus ojos

Aquellos dulces pozos de arena, retrato vivaz de la ternura

Revivía el misterio de sus ébanos cabellos,

Suspirando por el sabor de sus labios

Ansiaba probar sus mieles de nuevo,

Como hambriento desesperado,

Como vagabundo buscando abrigo en invierno…

Como ansiaba el amor,

Como renunciar a tan gran romance

Como no extrañar su dulzura…

.

Si él pudiese morir…

Si él no tuviese ataduras en sus pies, ni en su mente

Si la soberbia y el orgullo dejasen de ser su fuerte

La buscaría…

Juraría arrasar con los cielos, pelearía contra los mismos dioses

Enfrentaría a quien se opusiera a su objetivo

Removería el sol de su lugar, haría lo que fuera

Todo para tenerla de nuevo,

Para respirar su perfume de flores

Para acabar con su invierno y su agonía

Volver a llenar aquel vacío

Para revivir de sus cenizas

Era un pérfido egoísta, al tratar de robar tan bella estrella del cielo

Aquella que ahora iluminaba sus senderos

Con el mismo brillo, con la misma ternura

Con la sinceridad de su sonrisa

Como amaba su sonrisa

Como amaba cada día, como amaba todo a su alrededor

Todo era feliz estando junto a ella

Como, cuanto

Cuan vasto e infinito era su amor por ella…

.

Como la extrañaba, como la quería

Recordaba el pasado como si fuera el presente

Le gustaba la esperanza, pero le mataba la añoranza

Seguía a los días como esclavo, esperando su final

.

Un mudo aullido a la luna parecía aliviar un poco su pena

Una mirada ámbar a la luna, una mirada llena de tristeza

Quería estar con ella, anhelaba verla de nuevo

Maldita desesperación, atormentante debilidad…

.

,

¿Cuantos días, cuantas lunas

…habían de pasar para ver su rostro de doncella…

Tan bello ángel, la ama de su corazón?

.

Nostalgia y melancolía,

Es que lo que aguardan sus ojos

Con esperanza imperceptible

Y atisbo de desesperación

Algún día encontraría su respuesta,

Algún día, volvería a ver a su amor…

.

* * *

**Notas finales**:

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer…y por supuesto agradecida estaré por sus valiosos comentarios.

Nostalgias, es un pequeño poema que relata un momento en la vida de Sesshomaru. Una situación un tanto triste, después de vivir un periodo donde fue muy feliz con Rin, ahora después de que no la tiene a su lado, vive rememorando el pasado y su amor por ella, se siente muy triste y solo por no poseer a su lado el único ser que en su vida de youkai ha podido amar, a su más valioso tesoro…

T_T es melancólico, próximamente haré historias completas sobre esta hermosa pareja. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño poema, que me surgió en un pequeño lapsus mental xD...

Cuídense mucho.

**T**suki **L**awliet.


End file.
